Bittersweet Symphony
by M.Hush
Summary: Uma história sobre pessoas tentando sobreviver a esta sinfonia da melhor forma... De qualquer forma.


**Autora: M. Hush**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens originais de Twilight não me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Uma história sobre pessoas tentando sobreviver a esta sinfonia da melhor forma... De qualquer forma.

**N/A: **O editor de texto que usei não é uma maravilha. Perdoem prováveis erros.

* * *

**Bittersweet Symphony**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

_And with the early dawns_

_Moving right along_

_I couldn't buy an eye full of sleep..._

* * *

o.O.o

Queria acreditar que era assim com todos. Como um processo pelo qual precisávamos passar enquanto as notícias não chegavam.

Primeiro era um medo grande e palpável que nos atingia antes de recolher o material para o teste. Depois que este era feito, o sentimento de temor se diluía em uma dose pequena de ansiedade que se multiplicava a cada segundo e crescia tanto com o passar do tempo, que nos consumia por inteiro. E então, conforme os dias se transformavam em semanas, a curiosidade mórbida borbulhava em nosso interior, e de repente, tudo que é informação parecia atrativa e interessante, como se estivéssemos aprendendo sobre nosso futuro... nos adaptando. Mesmo sem saber a resposta do tal exame, o fato lá atrás que desencadeou todo este processo.

Lembrei de um programa em especial. Um documentário sobre jovens diagnosticados com vampirismo. Já havia passado na TV há mais de mês, mas me veio forte na lembrança aquela manhã.

Eu estava na fase da curiosidade, da adaptação.

Tinha uma família em especial, a que mais me chocara entre as outras mostradas naquele episódio, talvez por ser absurdamente rica... Ou pela crua veracidade do garoto John.

Não sei dizer bem.

Aquele era o ano em que o rapaz iria se submeter aos exames, e sua mãe estava pomposa...

Disso me lembro com muita clareza.

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha e fervorosa, enquanto suas feições aparentavam o oposto, um leve desinteresse. Tinha um ar tão superior abrigada em seu tailleur de tons pastéis e esnobes, fazendo um discurso sobre seu filho já ter passado da fase de desenvolvimento da doença e que sua família estava livre daquela praga...

Nunca gostei desses termos. _Praga. Doença._

_ "- Temos bons genes em nossa família", _- ela dizia, enquanto passava os dedos roliços pelos cachos artificiais. _"- Aqueles sanguessugas não passam dos dezesseis, vocês sabem. Meu Johnny completa dezessete mês que vem!' …_

- Vai me dizer que não concorda, Bella?

Pisquei rápido me dando conta de já ter avançado metade do colégio e, provavelmente, perdido todo monólogo matinal de Jessica. Não era de meu feitio ser uma má ouvinte, mas ultimamente era muito difícil manter a concentração.

- Não sei o que dizer... - resmunguei, tentando obter alguma informação sobre o que perdi de seu monólogo.

- Quero dizer, toda essa loucura acontecendo e somos mantidos como cavalos cegos por viseiras!

- Bem... Na verdade, acho que estamos bem aqui.

Segurei a respiração enquanto observava as maçãs do rosto de Jessica ganharem um tom avermelhado que subia por suas têmporas. Não conseguia entender como ela ainda podia se indignar com a minha opinião, já tendo ouvido diversas vezes o quão satisfeita eu estava com Forks.

- Bem? Nesse buraco que chamamos de cidade? - suspirou. - Eu não posso acreditar...

E o resto do discurso eu já tinha na memória. Uma declaração fervorosa sobre seu destino não ser mais uma empregada do comércio de Forks... A importância de ter uma vida social, algo impossível em um lugar onde absolutamente todos se conheciam... Um sermão sobre meu desinteresse no mundo que havia além daquela cidade insignificante.

Eu, particularmente, não via nada de errado em nenhuma daquelas características, mas tentava entender que aquele era seu ponto de vista. Ao contrário do que o discurso de Jessica dizia, muitas famílias estavam trocando o conforto e praticidade das grandes cidades pela vida interiorana. Havia um mito sobre o interior estar livre da presença de vampiros...

Coisa de gente ignorante, eu presumo.

Pessoas nascem assim em qualquer lugar.

- Sei que você nunca vai, mas...

E entre devaneios, havia perdido mais uma vez o fio da meada.

- Nunca vou... ?

Jessica suspirou mais uma vez. Por um instante divaguei sobre como aquele habito havia se tornado repetitivo em nossas conversas. Aparentemente eu a estava irritando como minha falta de interesse, e não podia culpá-la.

- Vamos ao centro, fazer compras...

- Ah... Certo. - resmunguei, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

Mentiras nunca foram o meu forte e sem poder evitar, me pus a encarar os cadarços frouxos de meu confortável tênis batido. Por que Jessica continuava me convidando se eu quase nunca aceitava ir a seus passeios? E quando digo quase é uma proporção de um em cada mil. Éramos amigas a tanto tempo que mal conseguia lembrar, mas não podia dizer que compartilhávamos dos mesmos interesses.

- E então...?

- Estou com algumas tarefas atrasadas... Não sei se poderei ir. - menti.

Ela estava prestes a retrucar alguma coisa quando o sinal tocou sonoramente, interrompendo nosso momento desconcertante. Nos despedimos com um "pensarei a respeito" e seguimos para nossas respectivas classes. Ponderei sobre muitas coisas naquela manhã, mas nenhuma delas tinha a ver com fazer compras.

Naquela semana eu me encontrava mais dispersa do que de costume, mas... Quem poderia me culpar? Eu estava passando pela mesma tensão que o pobre Johnny, pálido esperando os dedos gordos de sua mãe rasgarem o envelope branco que selaria seu destino.

No meu caso, os dedos magros do meu pai.

Na verdade, ainda não havia decidido em como gostaria de receber aquela notícia, mesmo já tendo pensado muito a respeito. Meu pai trabalhava no departamento de polícia da cidade e estava prestes a conseguir o cargo de xerife agora que o chefe Johnson estava prestes a se aposentar. Me embrulhava o estômago pensar em como aquele resultado poderia mudar a vida do meu pai. Charlie merecia aquele cargo mais do que qualquer um, mas tinha a certeza de que um xerife cuja a filha era uma _aberração_, não seria bem visto na comunidade.

E era por isso que eu estava me submetendo aquele teste, pois sem a possibilidade do cargo, para o meu pai, não importava que eu viria me tornar.

Seu amor involuntário só tornava meu fardo ainda maior...

o.O.o

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
